Uninvited Guests
by Incubabe
Summary: Jen receives an unwelcome reminder of her past...
1. Chapter 1

Uninvited Guests.

Disclaimer: WB, Kevin Williamson, blah, blah, blah…

Jen blearily opened her eyes and brushed her curls from her face. The steaming mug of coffee on her bedside table told her that Dawson had already been and probably gone. She climbed out of bed and grabbed her mug before walking downstairs. Dawson was sitting in the kitchen eating a slice of toast and reading Oliver's script.

" Morning baby," she mumbled, sitting down next to him and resting her head on his shoulder.

" Hey sweetheart, I gotta go meet Oliver in a minute," he said, kissing her forehead. She smiled to herself, she hadn't felt this good in a long time. " Oh, guess who called this morning?"

" Who?" Jen perked up, drinking half of her coffee in one mouthful.

" Drue. Can you believe that guy?" Dawson grinned, "He invited himself and his new girlfriend to come and stay,"

" Please tell me Grams said no,"

" It's her house, Jen. You know what she's like for charity. Anyway, I gotta go, I'm gonna be late," said Dawson, grabbing his bag and kissing Jen again before heading out of the front door. Jen banged her head on the counter and let out a mock-cry. The one guy she could live without seeing again, the only thing that could ruin her good mood; Drue Valentine and his new girl-toy were coming to stay…indefinitely.

All attempts to forget Drue's impending visit were failing miserably; Pacey had practically kicked her out of the restaurant, Joey had classes all day, even Audrey had no time for gossip. Even gossip about a new man. Jen used her radio slot to vent her annoyance via the medium of heavy metal and angry chick music but nothing could delay the inevitable arrival of Drue Valentine.

" Grams, how could you do this to me?" moaned Jen when she returned home.

" Jennifer, Drue Valentine is travelling a long way to see you. The least I could do is offer him a bed for the weekend,"

" The weekend? What's going on?"

" Well, I thought that this would be the perfect opportunity to visit Gale. She needs help with the baby now that Dawson's gone,"

" You're seriously leaving me alone with him? You do realise that I'm going to kill him?"

" Jennifer! I'm sure Drue has grown up; maybe you'll even enjoy his company. I'm just sorry that I'm going to miss him," grinned Grams before going upstairs to pack her weekend bag.

Dawson returned from his meeting with Oliver just in time to say goodbye to Grams. Jen was glad that he was there, on some level she didn't want to be single if Drue was parading his new girlfriend around. She didn't want to 'lose'.

Dawson and Jen were sitting on the sofa when the doorbell rang, Jen sighed but leapt up to answer the door; she was relieved to see Jack in the porch rather than Drue.

" Why so edgy?" asked Jack as he walked in.

" Drue's arriving any minute," sighed Jen. Jack began to ask why but a look and a shake of the head from Dawson told him not to start that conversation. The doorbell rang again, this time there was no doubt who was standing out there. Jen shot Dawson a look of sheer exasperation and went to open the door.

" Jen," smiled Drue, holding out his luggage, which she grabbed and threw to the bottom of the staircase.

" I guess you'd better come in," said Jen before turning around and leaving him standing on the porch. She fell onto the sofa, leaning on Dawson still in disbelief that Grams would do this to her.

" Hey, look at this. Hey guys!" said Drue to Jack and Dawson, entering the living room followed by a tall girl with long dark hair. Dawson nodded his head in acknowledgement.

" Hey," deadpanned Jack. Jen didn't turn around, keeping her back to him.

" Er, Jen. I want you to meet my girlfriend, Annabel," smiled Drue, a distinct look of triumph on his face that Dawson didn't understand. The dark-haired girl stepped forward and placed her hand on Jen's shoulder, she spun around to face her.

" Hey Jenny, miss me?" smiled Annabel. The look on Jen's face clearly said no.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

" You two know each other?" grinned Drue, the sarcastic tone of his voice indicating that he had known all along. Jen was still silent, unable to find the words to say to Drue, to say to Annabel, and to say to Dawson. Jack, sensing the tension in the room, stood up and offered his hand to Annabel.

" Hi, I'm Jack and this is Dawson," he smiled; Annabel took his hand and smiled graciously.

" Hi Jack and Dawson, I'm Annabel…obviously!" she giggled. Jen stood up, grabbed Drue's arm and dragged him through to the kitchen. Dawson sat frowning at the closed door but attempting to be polite to Annabel.

" What the hell are you trying to do bringing her here?" demanded Jen, her eyes stinging with angry tears. Drue sat on the kitchen counter smiling at her.

" What? She's my girlfriend,"

" Yeah, your girlfriend. You know what went on between us," shouted Jen. Drue glanced back at the closed door.

" You boning Super-Spielberg now? I thought they all hated you," he said, reaching out to touch Jen's face. She moved away and leaned against the sink.

" Shut up. Why did you bring her here? What are you trying to do to me?"

" Well, Jenny, I thought it would be nice to bring New York to you seeing as we couldn't tempt you back," he brushed his hair back from his face, " Isn't she beautiful?"

" Shut up. I can't do this, I don't want Dawson to know,"

" Oh Jen, you know I would never tell him. Annabel on the other hand is alone with him right now…"

Jen stormed out of the kitchen and back to the living room where Annabel was now sitting next to Dawson and animatedly discussing life in New York. She smiled up at Jen as she walked in and sat on the arm of Jack's chair.

" I'm sorry this was such a surprise, I thought Drue told you I was coming," she smiled fakely.

" It's okay, Annie. How are you?" Jen smiled, fighting to keep her cool.

" I'm fine, thanks. We really need to catch up, it's been far too long," Annabel smiled but there was something behind her eyes that Dawson didn't like. There was something that Jen hadn't told him about her life in New York, something that involved Drue and Annabel.

" Yeah, we should. But I need to go to bed; the early radio slot is so tiring. Drue and Annabel, you can have Grams' bed, Jack you can sleep in mine and I'll sleep with Dawson," announced Jen.

" Way to go, buddy," laughed Drue, slapping Dawson on the back. Dawson glared up at him before walking upstairs in silence, followed by Jack leaving the three 'friends' alone.

" I like your boyfriend, Jen. He's very cute," smiled Annabel, standing up and walking into Drue's open arms.

" Keep your hands off him," warned Jen.

" I will. The question is can you keep your hands off me?" she smiled. Jen glared at her and stormed upstairs. Drue laughed and kissed Annabel on the cheek.

" Bringing you here was the best thing ever,"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jen woke up the next morning in Dawson's arms but she still felt cold. She turned to face him but he was staring at the ceiling, she snuggled into his chest and kissed him.

" Baby?" she asked, Dawson looked down at her and kissed her hair.

" What aren't you telling me, Jen?" he asked. She looked up at him and shook her head, trying to look innocent. " I mean it,"

" It's nothing. It's just Annabel, we have a history," Jen sighed, fiddling with her curls and trying to think how she could tell Dawson about what had happened.

" Jen, I know about your past and I don't care. You don't do drugs anymore or anything like that. You're not the same person you were in New York,"

" I know, Dawson. I just…I never told anyone before. It wasn't about drugs or anything; me and Annabel dated," sighed Jen. Dawson was silent, attempting to take in the revelation his girlfriend and just dumped on him. She looked up at him but he wouldn't look at her. " There isn't any chance you're finding this an amazing turn-on?"

" Not really. The big fantasy thing is kinda overshadowed by the lies," said Dawson. Jen moved away from him and sat up in bed. "Why didn't you tell anyone? It's not like we'd have judged you, did we judge Jack?"

" No, but the whole experience reminds me of a time when I was at my worst. I just wanted to forget about it. I'm not ashamed of what happened but Drue and Annabel…they both know so much about me. They both represent something that I don't want to admit to myself,"

" Which is what?" asked Dawson, sitting up to comfort her as silent tears ran down her cheeks.

" That I was a really bad person. Before I moved to Capeside, I was known as the party girl and the good-time girl, I hate that," she sniffed.

" But that's not who you are now. Jen, you need to realise that whatever you did in your past was left in New York. We love you even though you screwed up in the past; it's made you a stronger person. You just need to realise that," soothed Dawson as he stroked her hair.

Jen and Dawson were making coffee when Drue and Annabel entered the kitchen. Drue jumped up onto the kitchen counter and stretched his arms out above him, Annabel stood in front of him so that his legs wrapped around her waist.

" Did you sleep well?" asked Dawson, Annabel grinned and squeezed Drue's legs.

" Yep, what about you two crazy lovebirds?" smiled Drue, noticing Jen's red, swollen eyes. Dawson nodded and handed Drue a mug of coffee. " Thanks, man,"

" What's on the agenda today, Jen?" asked Annabel. Jen turned to face both her and Drue, sipping her coffee and remembering Dawson's words. Drue and Annabel were her past; this was her future; Boston, Dawson, a new life.

" Nothing. I can show you around Boston but it's a little boring compared to New York," she smiled.

" I can imagine anything would be boring compared to New York. I mean, Capeside certainly did me no favours," Drue laughed. Annabel left the confines of Drue's legs and walked over to Jen, brushing hair out of her eyes and running her fingers down her face.

" You had hair in your eyes," she smiled, her fingers lingering on Jen's cheek. Jen shivered at the thought of her relationship with Annabel but knew that it was something she couldn't go back to.

" Leave me alone," she hissed. Annabel looked startled and backed away, looking confusedly up at Drue. Jen walked over to Dawson and manoeuvred herself into his arms.

" What's the matter, Jen?" asked Drue. " You just not as fun as you used to be, no more playing around for you?"

" No, Drue. I love Dawson now,"

" Okay, we'll see how long that lasts. You know you've only ever loved Annabel," smiled Drue, curling Annabel's hair around his fingers.

" No, Drue. I was upset and confused and you forced us together. Look, I think you'd better leave," she sighed, rubbing her eyes.

" Fine, I just thought it would be nice to see a few old friends,"

" You have no friends here, Drue. We weren't friends in New York and we're not friends now. Why are you doing this? Why are you being so cruel?" begged Jen, not understanding how Drue could become almost human during the last year of high school yet be so spiteful now. Drue looked at Jen, his face almost softening at her question, his gaze went from Jen to Dawson to Annabel and back to Jen.

" You're so stupid, Lindley. I love you, I always have. You just keep trying to ignore it so you don't have to do anything about it,"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dawson instinctively huddled Jen closer to him, the idea of Drue being in the same room as her now made him feel sick. Jen moved his arm aside and walked over to Drue, putting her hands on his knees.

" Drue, I will never love you. You mean too much to me," Dawson began to protest but Jen continued, " You are the embodiment of everything I hate in New York and everything I hate in my past. I could never love you because I will never love my past,"

" Look, Lindley. I didn't come here to hurt you on purpose. I just thought it would be a bit of fun. Me and Annie are gonna go, if she's even talking to me now," sighed Drue, he brushed her hair behind her ears and Jen let him.

" Okay…Drue?" said Jen as he was leaving the kitchen. Drue turned back to face her, " You can visit any time. Just leave our past at home, okay?"

Drue smiled at her and ran up the stairs. Jen went back to Dawson's arms and hugged him tightly. She felt free, she finally felt as if she had let everything go. Jack appeared in the kitchen doorway.

" What I miss?" he yawned.

Life after the uninvited guests had returned to normal, Oliver's script needed a few tweaks but Dawson agreed to direct it, Jen's radio slot became a kind of agony aunt show and despite everything, Drue started emailing Jen but they never discussed New York or the past; only Boston, Dawson and the future.


End file.
